The AristoCats
Directed by Wolfgang Reitherman Dwin Towell ... co-director Writing Credits Larry Clemmons ... (story) and Vance Gerry ... (story) & Ken Anderson ... (story) and Frank Thomas ... (story) & Sam Hellman ... (story) & Eric Cleworth ... (story) and Julius Svendsen ... (story) & Ralph Wright ... (story) Tom McGowan ... (based on a story by) & Tom Rowe ... (based on a story by) Cast (in credits order) Phil Harris ... O'Malley (voice) Eva Gabor ... Duchess (voice) Sterling Holloway ... Roquefort (voice) Scatman Crothers ... Scat Cat (voice) Paul Winchell ... Shun Gon- Chinese Cat (voice) Lord Tim Hudson ... Hit Cat- English Cat (voice) Vito Scotti ... Peppo- Italian Cat (voice) Thurl Ravenscroft ... Billy Bass- Russian Cat (voice) Dean Clark ... Berlioz (voice) Liz English ... Marie (voice) Gary Dubin ... Toulouse (voice) Nancy Kulp ... Frou-Frou (voice) Pat Buttram ... Napoleon (voice) George Lindsey ... Lafayette (voice) Monica Evans ... Abigail (voice) Carole Shelley ... Amelia (voice) Charles Lane ... Georges Hautecourt (voice) Hermione Baddeley ... Madame (voice) Roddy Maude-Roxby ... Edgar the Butler (voice) Bill Thompson ... Uncle Waldo (voice) Rest of cast listed alphabetically: Mel Blanc ... Frog (voice) (uncredited) Ruth Buzzi ... Frou-Frou (singing voice) (uncredited) Jessica Kanitz ... Marie (singing voice) (uncredited) Robie Lester ... Duchess (singing voice) (uncredited) Peter Renaday ... Milkman / Le Petit Cafe Cook (voice) (uncredited) Produced by Carol Adams-Bowers ... co-producer Dennis DeShazer ... co-producer Winston Hibler ... producer Wolfgang Reitherman ... producer Music by George Bruns Cinematography by John F. Seitz ... (as John Seitz) (photography) Film Editing by Tom Acosta Tony Metcalf Allen McNeil McKee Smith Casting By Shirley Abrams Production Design by Ken Anderson Jess Nelson Okowita Art Direction by Jack Otterson Elizabeth Sagan ... (as Elizabeth Velten) Production Management Don A. Duckwall ... production manager (as Don Duckwall) Karen Pigg ... production office manager Art Department Charles Bailey ... set carpenter John Blanding ... furniture maker Ty M. Burns ... carpenter Aggie Davis-Brooks ... set dresser Dave Cobb ... leadman Max Cooksey ... scenic design Michael Head ... prop master Ray Henry ... set constructor Norton Kinsman ... miniatures Thomas Little ... settings Santiago Luna ... swing crew C.J. McCormack ... prop master Joseph Melancon ... model builder Abdon Molina ... swing crew Jose Rojas ... swing Dylan Jude Sheridan ... leadman (as Dylan Sheridan) Elvin M. Slette ... scenic painter (as E. 'Bill' Slette) Danny Smith ... carpenter David Stauffer ... set dresser Rudolph Sternad ... associate art director Kevin Tarleton ... scenic assistant Second Unit Director or Assistant Director Dan Alguire ... assistant director Larry Baker ... assistant director Terrie Davis ... assistant director Edward Hansen ... assistant director (as Ed Hansen) Booth McCracken ... assistant director Sound Department David M. Boothe ... audio post production engineer (as David Boothe) Stacy Brownrigg ... boom operator Robert O. Cook ... sound Keith Elliott ... re-recording mixer Dan Ferat ... sound mixer Michael Haines ... audio engineer Roger Heman Sr. ... sound (as Roger Heman) Michael Henning ... boom operator James Johnson ... boom operator John Lemac ... sound effects editor Ron Malligers ... foley recordist Geoff Raffan ... assistant adr editor Perry Robertson ... dialogue editor Ed Santini ... head audio (as Edward Santini) Joseph Schwartz ... sound effects editor Scott Shepherd ... foley pre-mixer David A. Smith ... boom operator (as David Smith) Virginia Storey ... foley artist Wayne Swingle ... adr editor Andrew Tay ... re-recording mixer Todd Warren ... re-recording mixer Colin Woods ... assistant dialogue editor Special Effects by Randy E. Moore ... special effects supervisor (as Randy Moore) Stunts Grady Allen Bishop ... 3rd coast stunts Camera and Electrical Department Larry Allen ... camera operator Phil Allison ... camera operator Joe Arcidiacono ... camera operator Jay Burney ... camera operator Robert Driskell ... lighting director Paul Gore ... camera operator John Jacobie ... electrician John Knight ... key grip Juan Romero ... best boy Victor Sosa ... camera operator Kevin Spivey ... camera operator Visual Effects by Dick N. Lucas ... effects animator (as Dick Lucas) Dan MacManus ... effects animator Animation Department Eric Cleworth ... character animator Jim Conrad ... character animator Basil Davidovich ... layout artist Al Dempster ... background artist Michael Dougherty ... character animator Michael Fleming ... directing animator Don Griffith ... layout artist Mike Hefner ... background artist Fred Hellmich ... character animator Thom Heyer ... character animator Ralph Hulett ... background artist Ollie Johnston ... directing animator Milt Kahl ... directing animator: "George" Michael Kelly ... character animator Hal King ... character animator Anthony LaMacchia ... background artist Eric Larson ... character animator Bill Layne ... background artist David B. Levy ... character animator (as Dave Levy) John Lounsbery ... directing animator Laura Manteuffel ... character animator David Michener ... character animator (as Dave Michener) Anne Nakasone ... character animator (as Ann Nakasone) Jennifer Oxley ... character animator Sylvia Roemer ... layout artist Cindy Speer ... character animator (Cindy K. Speer) Walt Stanchfield ... character animator Julius Svendsen ... character animator Frank Thomas ... directing animator Hal Ambro ... animator (uncredited) John Emerson ... layout artist (uncredited) Jerry Hathcock ... animator (uncredited) Bill Keil ... animator (uncredited) George Nicholas ... animator (uncredited) Ken O'Brien ... animator (uncredited) Costume and Wardrobe Department Natalie G. Sergi-Saari ... sewing (as Natalie Sergi-Saari) Linda Yost ... wardrobe supervisor Music Department Oscar Bradley ... musical director Evelyn Kennedy ... music editor Cyril J. Mockridge ... music adaptation Walter Sheets ... orchestrator Ethmer Roten ... musician: flute (uncredited) Edmundo Santos ... lyrics: Spanish version (uncredited) Other Crew Ron Balentine ... communications (as Ronald G. Balentine) Peter Dahlstrom ... maintenance Vincent Demaio ... utility (as Vinnie DeMaio) Beverly Girou ... production assistant Nettie Weber ... production assistant Category:1970 Category:Disney Productions Category:Films